


Let it Die

by OriginalBeCreative (zistysfosgerald)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Kind of poetry?, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/OriginalBeCreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I could, I would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Die

I told you tonight that I loved you. You didn't answer, but I was honestly expecting that. I love you so, but if I could take those words back, I would in a heartbeat. You told me not to fall for you, but I did. You don't love me, back. But in the end, that's okay.


End file.
